


BINJPIPE's Attack

by Psychicsombra



Category: Jackbox Games
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Asexual Character, Chapters wont be crazy long, Comedy, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dark Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I neeeeeeeed it, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Like a lot of references to a lot of stuff, Like a thousand words, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe more maybe less, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Please I'm a new writer, Smoking, Swearing, This Fandom is so underrated and it needs more attention I swear, Violence, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychicsombra/pseuds/Psychicsombra
Summary: People are disappearing without a trace and it's up to some Jackbox hosts new and old to figure out what is going on. (Character designs are not mine, they were done by Alannaartroid. Seriously, go check her out on deviantart and tumblr, she's amazing.) I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Cookie/Schmitty, [Redacted]/Dictionarium Hostess
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Wattpad! Also, be sure to check out Alannaartroid because the characters who have no canonical design were her creations. Also she's an amazing artist

The cool, crisp, fall air swept through the dark streets as another day was drawing close to its end. The feeling of fall made everything feel all the more lonely to Josh "Schmitty" Schmitstinstein. Relaxing on his brown couch, he paid no mind to the fact that another week was spent inside his house. Watching another news broadcast go off the air, he let out a sigh before shutting the tv off. Another day had passed and still no news about popular game show host, and Schmitty's friend, Cookie Masterson. Cookie went missing without a trace last week. He didn't say where he went, there was no footage on the security cameras, nothing. Cookie's cats, Poopsie and Mayonnaise, got placed in his care from the police. He still has no clue why, but he honestly didn't mind, they stayed out his way and he stayed out theirs. 'Wait a minute' he thought to himself, 'I forgot to feed the cats dinner!'

Getting up from the couch, he got up and walked into the adjacent room to find the cats sitting by the food bowls, staring at the black haired man. Schmitty gave a small smile to the cats before walking over to the food pantry. Opening the door, he grabbed a box of cat treats and shook it around, which led the cats to meow in excitement. He poured food into both of their food bowls. Poopsie and Mayonnaise let out another mewl in happiness before munching down on their food. 'I wish I could be like those cats' Schmitty thought. 'Have no care in the world, as long as I'll be okay. Cookie, where are you' A knock at the door took him out of his thoughts. Pulling out his cellphone, he opened his doorbell camera app to see who was there. It was a rather unkempt man wearing a red tux with a not so well hidden knife sticking out of his pocket, and a petite woman, wearing a blue sweater and carrying a large messenger bag.

"Yo Schmitty, are you here? I'm not gonna try and kill you again, I promise." The male said. Normally, a person would be scared by the stranger; however Schmitty wasn't. Shaking his head, he grabbed the water bowls and placed them on the counter to fill up when he came back. Walking out the kitchen into a narrow hallway by the living room, he opened the door to find the infamous serial killer, [Redacted], and the library owner turned Dictionarium hostess, Dixie, staring at him. The three knew each other because they all worked at Jackbox games. The same place Cookie worked at, before he got moved to Binjpipe corp., a streaming service that used to be a subsection of Jackbox, however a large spat broke the two companies apart. Ironically enough, Schmitty was decently close with [Redacted]. Even though the guy was obviously unhinged, they still got along well. Hell, they even went drinking together sometimes. As for Dixie, she was like a little sister to him. She always helped him and he always helped her. She rarely visited, which was a shame, but always liked her company whenever she was around.

"You two can go sit on my couch, I'll meet you there." Letting the two in, he locked the door behind them and went into the kitchen. Picking up the bowls, he walked over to the sink and filled the bowls with water. Putting them back down on the ground, he went back out to find the two guests relaxing on his couch.

"What do you two want?" Schmitty muttered, taking a seat next to them. "We wanted to give you something, for condolences!" Dixie handed him some white lilies.

"We dug them out of someone's backyard." [Redacted] joked. Dixie looked at him before rolling her eyes laughing.

"No we didn't. Don't listen to him." The woman laughed out. Schmitty looked at the flowers before feeling a tear roll down his cheek. Dixie noticed and gave him a hug, causing him to fall back on the couch and made him cry even more. He felt less lonely, he felt like people cared. He didn't feel as alone. But that let more worried thoughts about Cookie creep in. How does he feel? Is he okay? Is he alive? Sobbing, he felt a hand pat his hair awkwardly. Looking up, he saw the killer eyeing him.

"Look, I'm not any good at comforting others okay. But I am sorry about Cookie. If you need anything, we're here." He told the brunette. Smiling through his tears, he wiped the water from his eyes before saying the one and only request that came to his mind.

"Can you guys spend the night? Just so I don't feel as lonely with Cookie being gone." Schmitty asked.

"Of course! As long as you have room for us." Dixie squealed.

"I really don't have any other plans, plus I doubt the cops will look for me here, so sure." The killer told the host. Schmitty smiled.

"Thank you," he began. "Thank you two so much." Schmitty mumbled. Leading the two upstairs, he showed them to his bedroom. It had another small couch with a chair and a bed. It also held a shelf with books and a tv with various game consoles by it. "I'll get the bed and you two can have whatever you want." Schmitty told them.

"Dixie, you can take the couch, I'll get the chair." The killer told the woman.

Dixie looked at the black haired male before asking, "Are you sure?" The killer nodded, before sitting on the blue rug Schmitty kept in his room.

"Knock yourself out." Schmitty turned on the tv in his room and a familiar logo graced its way across the television screen.

"Binjpipe," an almost soothing robotic voice began, "no need to be suspicious, seriously."

"Can we change the channel?" [Redacted] groaned from his spot on the floor.

"You don't like Binjpipe either?" Schmitty questioned, confused.

"Uh, yeah. They freak me out with their magic, mind-freak like methods." [Redacted] mumbled.

"DODE does the same thing." Dixie brought up, as she got up and grabbed a small blanket from Schmitty's bed.

"Well, yeah. But at least DODE has half a mind to not pry into my personal business." [Redacted] mumbled, glaring at the floor. Schmitty stared at the Trivia Murder Party host with even more bewilderment.

"But she tried to get a greenlight for Trivia Murder Party 2." The Quiplash host said.

"Keyword being tried. I came up to the Jackbox CEO's and asked. Binjpipe did things to force me to continue the show." [Redacted] started to rub at a scar on his arm before quietly adding, "things I wasn't comfortable with."

"[Redacted], do you want to talk about anything that happened?" Schmitty asked, joining his friend on the floor. The killer looked over at the male before shaking his head.

Not now, but the moral of the story is if I'm a monster, then she's the devil." Dixie got off the couch and took a seat next to the killer.

"Don't let Binjpipe worry you. She can't get to you now that we're here." Dixie smiled, as she grabbed his hand. [Redacted] looked like he wanted to say something but he stopped himself. She gave the killer a smile before lightly pulling her hand away.

"I'm going to head to bed." Dixie told the two.

"Have a good night." Schmitty told the girl.

"Don't let the serial killers bite." [Redacted] told the brunette. The book holder gave a small laugh as she crawled back onto the sofa and curled into the blue blankets. [Redacted] took that as an opportunity to hop up on the bed with the Quiplash host.

"So, you and Dixie." Schmitty gave a wink at the killer.

"I am going to stab you." [Redacted] muttered, rolling his eyes. Schmitty gave a small laugh. "Fine, fine. I'll be the best man though, right."

"No, that spot is saved for Mayonnaise." [Redacted] chuckled. Schmitty laughed quietly.

"Which one?" The black haired male asked.

"Does it matter?" [Redacted] joked. Schmitty rolled his eyes before flipping over, and curled up on the bed, getting ready to get some sleep

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Cookie." A soft voice cooed. The ginger felt his eyes blink open. He saw a familiar boss and someone new staring at him. A bright light flashed into his eyes which caused them to close again. "Today's the big day." The AI smiled. The ginger felt a tear roll down his cheek.


	2. A Peaceful Morning

Dixie's eyes slowly started to adjust to the morning sun as she took a long yawn and drank in her surroundings. The smell of coffee filled her nose. As she got up, she walked over to her messenger bag and grabbed a couple of pins, a brush and a rubber band. She went to the bathroom across the hall and fixed her hair to make her look presentable. Putting a pin in her mouth, she grabbed her hair to make a ponytail; a small change to her regular hairstyle but a welcome one, she didn't want to eat with hair in her food. As she grabbed the pins from her mouth, brown bangs fell over her eyes, which led to her fumbling and dropping her pins. A loud groan escaped her as she pushed aside her bangs.

"Ahem..." Dixie let out a startled yelp and quickly turned around and saw [Redacted] awkwardly coughing. The blond haired boy gave her a questioning look.

"[Redacted]! Just in time! Can you help me? I wanna make my hair into a ponytail, but these..." She took a second to point at her bangs, "Are being annoying." [Redacted] stared confused, before giving a small nod. "Thank you, you're a lifesaver!" Yanking him in the small bathroom with her, she grabbed the pins again. "So, here's what you're gonna do; put my hair in a ponytail, whatever style you like as long as hair can't get in my food, as I put these pins in my bangs." He eyed her before giving her a small and unsure nod. She giggled, before dropping the rubber band in his hand. "It's fine, I know you'll do great. It's hard to mess up a ponytail and if you break it, I have plenty of more." She pointed to her bag.

"Okay, I guess. It's on you if you don't like the end result. I'm no hairdresser." He told her, bright blue eyes staring down her dark, short, brown hair. Gently grasping her hair, he grabbed the rubber band and made a ponytail near the top of her head. As she finished up the last of the pins, she stared at the ponytail he made.

"I love it!" She cheered. She turned around and gave him a hug. Shocked, he awkwardly put his arms around him. "Thank you." She beamed at [Redacted]. He gave a small smile back before his eyes blinked wide open in realization.

"I forgot to tell you! Schmitty was making breakfast, you might wanna head down there." He informed the bookkeeper.

"Of course, thanks for letting me know." He gave her a nod as they both went down the stairs. They got greeted to Mayonnaise and Poopsie curled up near the stairs, resting against each other. Resisting the urge to pet the cats, the duo stepped over them and made their way to the kitchen. There, they were greeted to the sight of a slightly smoky kitchen and Schmitty opening a window, swearing profusely, with the stove still on. [Redacted] went over there to turn it off

"Next time, I'm not turning it off." The killer joked, trying to lighten the mood . Schmitty glared daggers at the man before sighing.

"Fuck off, I'm not in the fucking mood. I'm just glad I got it in control before the fire alarm went ape shit."

"What were you even trying to make?" Dixie questioned.

"I was trying to make some pancakes, but I left the damn things in for too long. They're still edible...I think." The three stared at the burnt crisps on the counter.

"...Yeah, I'm gonna get donuts. I'll be right back, help yourself to a cup of coffee but save some for me. God knows I'll need it." He grabbed a blue jacket and left out the front door, taking his keys with him. Staring at the man, the two glanced at each other and then at the front door.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Dixie asked, watching [Redacted] make his way to the couch.

"Yeah, this happens way more often than you think." The killer explained nonchalantly. Grabbing the remote off the table in front of him, the blonde haired man turned on the table. The Binjpipe logo scrolled across the screen, causing [Redacted] to roll his eyes. Dixie sat on the love seat next to him, noticing the pictures on his walls. There weren't a lot of pictures but there was a decent amount of them. The walls held pictures of Schmitty, of course, along with his coworkers, family members and one woman she did not recognize.

"[Redacted], you are good friends with Schmitty, right?" Dixie asked. Still staring at the tv, he gave a nod. "Who is that?" Looking up to where the Dictionarium hostess was pointing, he saw a picture of Schmitty hugging a woman.

"Oh, her? That's Schmitty's wife. Ex-wife, I mean." Noticing the girl's confused look, he further explained, "Sometime, over a month ago, Schmitty came home to his wife giving him divorce papers. She said she was unhappy and decided to leave him. He also found out she had an affair with someone else. It's also another reason why Schmitty seems so stressed lately."

"Oh...why is her picture still up there?" She asked him. The murderer shrugged.

"No clue." He muttered.

"He has a hard time letting go." A new voice spoke up. Grabbing a knife from his pocket, [Redacted] turned around and took a blind stab at the figure.

"[Redacted]!" Dixie cried aloud, hoping that would make him stop. Stopping in his tracks, he looked at the floating orb with glasses confused, before Dixie hopped up and hugged the figure.

"Dode!" She cheered, hugging the AI. [Redacted] scratched at the back of his head before dropping the knife.

"Dode..." He began, awkwardly smiling "You're usually in space, what are you doing here?"

"Why did you attack me!" The robot exclaimed at the killer.

Folding his arms, he sighed. "Oh I don't know; why did you sneak in and not knock on the front door like a normal sentient robot. You're lucky I missed." 

Rolling her eyes at the small threat, she answered "I usually enter like that whenever Schmitty's here. He was supposed to send a text to you guys that I was on my way! You didn't get it?"

"None of us here have a phone." Dixie muttered quietly. Dode eyed the girl up and down before responding.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Is Schmitty here? There's something important we need to discuss."

[Redacted] shook his head, before plopping back on the couch, ushering for the robot to take a seat next to him. Dode lives in outer space and whenever she visits earth, it's usually important. The robot hesitated, before taking a seat next to the killer, Dixie taking a seat right after her.

"There's something wrong, and I'd rather talk about it when Schmitty gets here. It involves him too." She stated in a worried tone.


	3. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the late update, powers been out for a bit and I've been busy with graduation stuff. But since it's my last week of high school before I go to college, updates should be more frequent! I'm thinking this story can get updated twice a week, and not once a week. Anyways, here you go.

(Hi guys! Sorry for the late update, powers been out for a bit and I've been busy with graduation stuff. But since it's my last week of high school before I go to college, updates should be more frequent! I'm thinking this story can get updated twice a week, and not once a week. Anyways, here you go.)

"Hey guys, I'm back with the...Dode?"

"Hi, Schmitty."

"Hi." Schmitty eyed [Redacted] and Dixie, clearly confused and weirded out. Shutting and locking the door, Schmitty moved to the kitchen with the donuts in hand. "How'd you get in? Did Dixie let you in?" The AI followed him into the kitchen, the cats following behind to eat the rest of the food and water in their cat bowls.

"Didn't you get the text?" Dode asked.

"My phone's muted. I don't want my phone to distract me while driving."

"That's fair. I let myself in through the window." Slightly alarmed that he and everyone else forgot to shut the window, he turned around and shut it. "I regret that though, because your guard dog was quick to attack me."

"Guard dog?" Schmitty turned around to face the robot

"[Redacted]" Dode stated, in a deadpan manner.

"I'm right here, you know." The killer said aloud. The duo turned around to find [Redacted] and Dixie looking at them, the former looking slightly annoyed while the latter looked happy as usual. Dode rolled her eyes.

"I am aware. In fact, I'm not here for friendly chit chat." Schmitty sighed, taking a seat on a stool.

"You never are." The Quiplash host said aloud, as he grabbed a donut, and began to munch it down. Dixie took a seat next to Schmitty, while the Trivia Murder Party host remained standing, in case anything else happened.

"Another host went missing,"

"Another one?" Dixie interjected. Dode gave a nod, before continuing to explain.

"Third one this week; Gene and Mayonnaise was taken too. Mayonnaise was last seen at the office, while Felicia was supposedly last seen at her house."

"What do you mean supposedly? Was she there or not?" Schmitty asked. Dode took a breath,

"I'm not sure. No one is. Some people say she was going to her house while others say she was going to visit Dr. Ro." [Redacted] was about to ask a question but Dode cut him off. "Please save all your questions until the end. We're going to go nowhere if you guys keep asking stuff in the middle. Anyway, Felicia's house is currently being searched and the person she was going to go see and Dr. Ro is being held for questioning. I heard she's gonna be released soon though. Allegedly, she wanted Felicia to come over to help her for an experiment and her magic was going to come in handy. But, I think we all can agree; something bigger is happening, and if we don't, I have more evidence to prove it. Behold!" Dode pulled up a holograph of a few pictures. One had Felicia talking to some guy with a book in his hand. Another had Mayonnaise packing up, with the same guy from earlier staring at him. Finally, the last picture showed Gene charging, with the guy present once again, standing dangerously close to the power outlet.

"Uh....What am I looking at?" [Redacted] asked.

"Various pictures taken when Felicia, Gene, and Mayonnaise went missing. Well, when we last saw them I should say."

"Woah..." Dixie mumbled mesmerized.

"Isn't this illegal. Why aren't you being questioned for having these?" Schmitty asked the robot.

"You are aware that these have been released publicly right?" Schmitty whipped out his phone after hearing the AI's response, quickly looking up the pictures.

"Well I'll be damned. But why, isn't this still an ongoing case?" Schmitty asked?

"Yes, it is. But just because a case is still ongoing doesn't mean that they can't reveal evidence to the public. Which brings me to my next point. I'm here from the police department." [Redacted] gulped loudly which led Dode to laugh a tiny bit. "Don't worry; even though I should be arresting you considering your status, I'm not going to. Besides, I need to ask all of you guys for something."

"What do you need?" Dixie asked.

"No one believes me about this being a part of a larger organization or idea. I need proof to show them, and since Felicia's home hasn't been searched by police yet, I would like to ask you guys to help me conduct a search."

"No, I'm out. You guys can go ahead and let me know if you find anything but I'm not gonna risk getting killed.

"Schmitty, come on. It's gonna be fun!" [Redacted] told the Quiplash host. Schmitty shook his head and grabbed a donut.

"No, I'm gonna go visit Nate and talk to him about the crazy shit going on. You guys have fun doing your Scooby Doo, investigation team schtick."

"Well, would you two like to join me?" Dode asked.

"Sure I guess. But if this is a sting to have me arrested, then I won't hesitate to send you to the scrapyard." [Redacted] stated firmly.

"Duly noted. Dixie, what about you?" Dixie pouted, before saying

"I would love to, but I have to host some games tomorrow, and I have to clean out some areas of my library. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. Anyways, [Redacted], I'll be by the hotel in the afternoon. Please don't attempt to kill me again." Dode's eyes slightly narrowed at said male

"No promises." [Redacted] grinned.


	4. A/N Blackout Tuesday

Hi, if you were expecting a new story update, it'll be out tomorrow but please read this, seriously. 

Earlier this week, a man by the name of George Floyd died from a police officer. The officer put his knee on the mans neck, choking him and killing him. All while the man was saying that he couldn't breathe. George was a black man, while the officer was white. This has sparked many protests and riots and I want to get some things across as well as my own personal thoughts and opinions.

I'm a biracial woman and I shouldn't have to be afraid of police officers. I'm a biracial woman and I shouldn't have to be afraid to walk down my own street. I shouldn't have to worry about the future my kids are going to grow up in. I shouldn't have to worry about my family. And when your president doesn't care about your race, then you feel even less protected. Calling us "thugs" and saying that you're going to "Call the national guard if it get's worse" and that you'll "stick the dogs on us" makes it even worse. Especially if all he's going to do is hide in his bunker in the white house instead of trying to defuse the situation. I can't say this enough, as a biracial woman who lives with the black side of her family, I'm afraid. I'm angry. Change needs to happen and it needs to happen now. If you think what the police officer did was right, then you need to stop reading this story and block me. If you even have the slightest racist bone in you, then you need to stop reading this story and block me.

Furthermore, to the protestors, I have a few things I want to say to you. There's no need to loot, or attack the officers. I live in Michigan, and we've seen a lot of protests here. Some peaceful, some not so peaceful. I'm not saying that if you're protesting, you're wrong (Hell, I encourage to you to get your voice out there if possible) but please protest peacefully. Throwing railroad spikes, glass bottles, looting, attempting to run over officers, etc., isn't gonna help. You're just committing another crime on your own instead of solving the issue at hand.

So you may be wondering, what can I do to help? Spread the word. This isn't the first case of police brutality and racism, and I know it's not gonna be the last. But we can drown out those voices. I know there isn't a lot of people reading this story, but even if one person does this, I'll be happy and grateful. #justiceforfloyd, #icantbreathe, and #blacklivesmatter are amazing hashtags to use on social media. If you don't use social media, bring it up to your friends, your family, the people you work with, anyone who will listen. Please, we can't do this alone, we need help from anyone and everyone. If you can join a peaceful protest, do it. Do whatever you can to get this across, because enough is enough. I've had it. I'm tired of being afraid and worried just because of who I am. I've had racial slurs thrown at me before, I got called a mutt, mullato, and oreo and other things too. I'm tired of it. I can't take it anymore

One more thing I'd like to ask, after reading this, please take a moment of silence. For Floyd, for other individuals of police brutality and race crimes, and for the black community as a whole. 

The new update will be out tomorrow

Thank you

Justice for Floyd

Black Lives Matter


	5. A Nice Talk

"Apartment number 237, this should be it." Schmitty mumbled. Knocking on the wooden door, he waited there for a few minutes. Glancing at the tiled floor and the white walls, he proceeded to knock again. A brown-haired man tiredly opened up the doors and stared at the newcomer. 

"Schmitty?" A tired voice croaked out. Schmitty gave a small nod.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" The Quiplash host asked. Nate shook his his.

"Don't worry about it; Come on in." Letting Schmitty in, he turned around and locked the door. It was a small little area with green walls, gray carpeting, a 'You Don't Know Jack' poster, a couch to the side by the window, with a fridge, table and tv also held in the room. Two doors sat off to the side which Schmitty assumed to be the bathroom and Nate's bedroom. "How are you doing Schmitty? I haven't seen you in a while." Nate asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"I'm...eh. People are going missing left and right, and then the pictures that got released just makes me scared even more. And now [Redacted] and DODE are trying to go investigate this."

"Who?"

"[Redacted] and DODE, I thought I told you about them." Nate sat there in thought before answering.

"Nope; Maybe you did but they're not ringing any bells. Are they hosts or something?" Schmitty nodded.

"Yeah, they came in some time after you left Jackbox to work on your radio gig. [Redacted]'s the host of Trivia Murder Party and DODE's the host of Push the Button."

"Fun." The two sat in silence for a second. "Wait, [Redacted]? Isn't he a criminal."

"Yeah. The whole situation is a bit complicated and weird. Jackbox, and to some extent BINJPIPE, have promised to keep [Redacted] out and jail and pay some of his bail if he keeps hosting Trivia Murder Party. The only rules are that he can't kill someone on tv, and that if he does commit another crime and gets caught, the deal is off. Think parole, but more weird and complicated. I heard that he puts the souls of his victims into dolls and kills them that way with some magic; just a rumor though." Schmitty explained. Nate bit his lip before sighing.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that's true, a lot of shady stuff happens up there, that's why I left."

"Like the ride?"

"Like the ride. Do you want something to eat, or drink?" Schmitty shook his head. Nate shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"How's the radio show going?"

"Pretty good actually, however recently we've been getting a call from a person who doesn't say anything. I wouldn't mind if it was just once, but they just do it, every day. We blocked the number but they still keep calling."

"Weird..."

"Yeah, no kidding. So you said that [Redacted] and DODE are trying to investigate this; Are they investigating the disappearances or something else?"

"Yeah, but I don't think they'll find anything." Nate crooked an eyebrow up at that. "I mean, come on Nate. The police don't think anything's happening. I doubt it's nothing more but one big coincidence." Nate shrugged. A loud ding sounded through the room. Nate looked down to check his phone. "It looks like they have another person in custody for questioning."

"What?" Nate showed Schmitty the news article on his phone. Schmitty's eyes widened, as he looked at the picture provided. It was the man from the pictures DODE showed him.

"C-can I see this." Schmitty stuttered out. Nate shrugged.

"Go nuts." Taking the phone out of his hand, he quickly eyed over the article, frantically trying to piece together what happened. One line stuck out to him. 'He was seen at a couple other places which included the Radio station of ex host, Nate Shapiro.'

"Nate, you might wanna see this." Nate took the phone back. Looking the article over, he saw Nate visibly swallow, before putting his phone back on the table.

"Great. Oh well, he's in custody now, I'm not too worried about it. I am probably gonna stay over Guy's for a little bit; just to be on the safe side."

"Smart move. Did you notice him beforehand or not? I know some people visit your office as a tourist site." Nate shook his head. Schmitty felt a slight bit more nervous at that answer.

"Nope. Maybe he was a part of a tourist group." Looking outside, Schmitty noticed the sun beginning to set, as pink clouds painted and covered the sky. Taking that as a cue to leave, he got up and grabbed his things.

"I'll see you later Nate, thank you for the talk. If you need to call me for anything, let me know." Letting the Quiplash host out, Nate gave a nod.

"Yeah, of course. Be safe out there." The door locked behind Schmitty with a soft click. Fumbling around with his keys, he yanked them out his pocket. Walking over to the elevators, he pressed the down button and stepped inside. Once the doors opened, he went out the main lobby's doors and stepped outside to find his car in the small parking lot.

The drive home was a decently quick one and pretty quiet, save for the couple of honks he fired at a couple of drivers. Once he pulled into his driveway, he noticed someone was banging at his door. Exiting out the car, he eyed the newcomer before shock filled his body at who it was; Dixie, looking extremely shaken up and worried.

"Dixie, are you okay? What happened?"

"Let me in and i'll explain, please!" Schmitty hurried over and locked the door to his car. Nearly tripping over his set of stairs to the door, he quickly unlocked the door. Dixie pushed past him and threw herself, Schmitty following close behind her. Locking the door behind him, he turned to the girl, who looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"They're after me!" She cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks.


	6. The Night Shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to put pictures on here, but of you want to find out more about Taylor and Vivian, my two oc's, head over to the Wattpad version. Link here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/224590702-binjpipe%27s-attack

"And....that's the last book accounted for. Everything's in place." Dixie said to no one in particular as she put the last book onto a quartz shelf. Rubbing the sweat off her forehead, she looked around. Amongst the numerous shelves, there were potted flowers that hung from the ceiling, right by the chandeliers, that needed to be watered. She was too tired to fly up there herself, but nothing her angel and demon partners couldn't take care of. The shelves also could use dusting but she could do that later on. But there was one thing that need to be taken care right away.

Walking aloud the white, marble tiled floor, she made her way to her office; also known as where the Dictionarium was held. Walking in quietly she was greeted to the sight of the Dictionarium sleeping quietly on top of a tall podium that sat in front of her desk and her bed that sat off to the side of the room. She smiled at the sight, before coughing, making the sentient book jolt up. 

"Good morning, or afternoon I should say." The book blinked into consciousness, wings fluttering slightly. "I know you're tired, I am too, but the English language never sleeps!" Walking over to her desk, she reached into her desk and pulled out her handy, dandy pen. Looking over at the Dictionarium, she shut the drawer and flew up to reach the podium. Once she reached the top, she stretched her arms a tiny bit. Thankfully there was only a couple of words. She felt really tired

"Open up to...bim.!" She asked the book. Lifting itself up the book flipped through its own pages until it reached Bim.. Dixie took out her pen and quietly flipped through a couple more pages before adding the word, 'Bimpord', which meant a surprise at a party of any sorts. A knock on her office door got her attention though.

"Come on in! Door's open!" An angel came in with a demon along side them. "Hiya, Vivian and Taylor. How can I help you?" The angel, Vivian, spoke up first, looking slightly alarmed.

"There's someone here to see you boss." Dixie laughed slightly before pushing the hair and sweat out her face. 

"How many times I told you guys to call me by my real name. Boss sounds too formal for my liking. But who is it? Anyone from work? [Redacted]?" 

"No, It's some stranger asking if he can take out a certain book from the library. We told him he's not aloud to, but he's ignoring us. Can you deal with him." The demon, Taylor, explained further. Dixie looked confused at that but nodded. She had signs plastered by the books that said that 'under no circumstances they were allowed to be taken out'. So what was the problem? 

"Okay, I'll go out. Can you guys finish the definitions and words for the Dictionarium?" Dixie asked. Vivian eyes sparkled while she gave a nod. "Of course! I'd love too!" Taylor, on the other hand looked unsure and worried. Dixie took notice of how she was looking.

"Are you feeling okay, Taylor?" She asked the small demon. The demon gave a nod. 

"Yeah, but, can I go with you? I'm kind of worried about leaving you alone with him." Dixie smiled. 

"Of course! Just don't cause trouble." The Dictionarium keeper winked, making the demon laugh. "And you can come out and join us once your done, Vivian!" The woman called up to the angel

"Got it!" The angel called back. The two stepped out the office and headed for the front desk in the center of the library. There was a brown haired male with freckles and a green shirt standing near the desk that looked incredibly annoyed. Dixie gave a wave at the male. 

"Do you own this place?" He asked the female. Dixie nodded, smiling.

"Yep! Do you need help finding something or reading something? I can read magic tomes-" The male cut her off. 

"No, I want to take a book out but your friend over there won't let me." Taylor rolled her eyes at the male. Crossing her arms she said.

"It was a book you're not allowed to take out the library, and there was a sign that said so in bright, bold, letters." The male scoffed at Taylor, which made Taylor glare at him. Sensing the animosity, Dixie got in between the two.

"I'm sorry about my helper here, but can you show me to the book you were talking about." Dixie politely asked. The male nodded.

"Please, but leave that thing here." He eyed Taylor, which cause her to growl at the male, before continuing, "I don't want her to attack me."

"Please don't talk about her like that sir, she has a name, and she has to come with us. It's work protocol, I hope you understand." That was a lie, but she didn't want to go up there by herself. She didn't like confrontation and she didn't want to be yelled at. Taylor was usually who she called to settle with arguments or unruly customers, and help calm her down whenever she had panic attacks whenever [Redacted], Felicia and Schmitty were busy. 

"Fine, whatever. Follow me." The male walked past a shelf of books to a set of stairs. Going up the stairs, Dixie swallowed audibly, looking at Taylor who gave her an awkward smile, before attempting to make awkward conversation.

"What's your name?" Silence. "How are you doing?"

"Horrible." The man replied.

"Oh." Dixie looked down at the stairs. Once they reached the top, Taylor tapped her shoulder.

"You sure you don't want me to ask him to leave?" She whispered, Dixie shook her head.

"He hasn't done anything wrong." She responded quietly. Following the man over to a shelf full of magic books, he pulled out one of the books on there. It was an old tome full of magic hexes and nullifying spells. 

"Am I allowed to take this book out of the library?" He asked. Dixie shook her head, and pointed at the sign.

"It says that, 'Under no circumstances is this allowed outside the library.'" The man laughed and shook his head.

"Sweetie, I wasn't asking." 

"Dixie, look out!" BANG! A loud gunshot was heard. Dixie's eyes widened and darted down to her stomach. Not seeing any blood or wound, she looked around and saw Vivian, raising her hand with a white, magical aura glistening brightly from it. 

"Vivian." Dixie mumbled. Vivian looked at the duo in front of her and the man glaring at her.

"Run! I'll deal with him!" Taylor pushed Dixie to the stairs. 

"I got to help her, run to Schmitty's okay? We'll be fine." Dixie looked around worriedly but nodded. Once she ran down the stairs, the man tried to run to her but the duo stopped him. Once she made it to the door, some angels and demons looked at her in concern. 

"Protect the Dictionarium!" She barked at the group, as she shoved through the doors and darted her way to Schmitty's. Once she made it to his house, she banged on his door only to be greeted with no reply. "Come on." She mumbled, tears starting to form in her eyes. Looking around, she saw a car begin to roll into the drive way. The Dictionarium keeper panicked before seeing Schmitty get out the car.

"Dixie? Are you okay? What happened?" He asked.


	7. Interest

"So uh..."

"Still playing with dolls after all, huh [Redacted]"

"No! I mean, uh, come on Dode. You out of all people should know I was trying to think of new ways to kill people, obviously."

"Does that include giving them fake voices, and getting inside a toy car to go to a 'mall'." 

"How long were you watching me!"

"Long enough to record it. I might send it to Dixie later."

The two were walking through a dark, mossy path as thick trees covered the view, making it look like the sun almost completely vanished. The closer the two hosts got to the house, the darker it felt. [Redacted]'s face grew red out of embarrassment from the conversation. Looking away from the robot, he let out a small growl.

"Don't you dare." He muttered.

"I won't, as long as you're on your best behavior."

"I'm gonna break your hard drive." [Redacted] glared. Dode smirked at the killer.

"Then I'll just update it to the cloud, and possibly all the Jackbox employee's phones." [Redacted]'s eyes widened at that statement. "But enough of that. We're almost there. So, here's the plan. You know how crime scene searches work correct?" The killer gave her a, 'What do you think?' look. Dode looked down awkwardly. "Kind of figured you would have, but I just wanted to make sure."

"I'm offended that you think I didn't!" He exclaimed in a teasing manner.

"So, do I even have to explain this?" Dode questioned. [Redacted] responded by reaching inside his tailcoat pocket and pulling out two pairs of gloves. Giving one pair to her, he shook his head.

"Nope."

"Okay, good. Please don't hurt yourself once we get inside." She exercised. [Redacted] smiled. Wrapping an arm around the robot, he puled her in close as he gave a chuckle.

"Awww, you really do care about me." Yanking herself out of his grip, she rolled her eyes.

"I never said I didn't." She informed, as she dusted herself off. "And you smell like old blood." The killer shrugged.

"Comes with the job I guess. Plus I didn't have time to wash today."

"Because you were playing with your dolls?" 

"I wasn't playing with them! I was torturing them in gruesome ways!" He shouted. Dode stared at him unamused before nodding.

"Right." She deadpanned. 

"You don't get it." He grumbled, folding his arms over his chest. The two walked along the path until they reached an old, wooden house. "Here's Felicia's place." [Redacted] began. As he walked up the creaky old steps, Dode floated behind him. "Ready?" [Redacted] asked.

"I should be asking you that question." The killer smiled at that statement.

"Remind me to lock you in the closest closet I find." He muttered back at her. As he grasped his hand on the door, his eyes lit up in pain. Throwing himself backwards with a howl, he ripped off the gloves and quickly looked at his hand. A small burn was beginning to form. 

"[Redacted]! Are you okay?" Dode asked, hovering over to him. Nudging his hand over to her face, she frowned at what she saw. Quickly assessing the damage, she let out a sigh. It wasn't as bad as she thought. His skin was dark red, and some of the skin peeled up. "Some sores might form across the palm, but luckily it's not lethal. Looks like a first degree burn if you ask me. What even happened? You were wearing gloves, how did you get hurt through them?"

"Holy magic." He grunted out. "Felt like I was set on fire."

"Well, I guess we have to do the search another day." Looking back up at the house, Dode saw something on the porch. Letting [Redacted] go, she floated over there. Ignoring his confused looks, she eyed something on the corner of the porch. It was a pink, usb drive. Picking it up, she floated back over to [Redacted]. Shoving the usb in his pocket, she gave him a smile. "Hold onto that for me, would you?" 

"I don't really have a choice, huh." 

"No."

"Okay then. But at least we found out some stuff today." Helping the male up, Dode raised a holographic eyebrow at him.

"What did we find out?" She began, as she adjusted her glasses. "All we found was this usb drive."

"And that someone was here before us, and that they know magic. Also they don't use shadows like me. If they tried, they would have killed themselves on the spot." [Redacted] smirked through the pain. "Dode, you just peaked my interest even more with this! Don't let me down now."

"As long as I don't die from your hands, I promise I won't."


	8. Peaceful Nights

Dixie held her knees close to her chest, rocking back and forth ever so slightly on a blue carpeted floor. Grabbing the mug of hot chocolate that was placed next to her, she took a sip, wincing slightly at how hot it was. Gazing up at the doorway, she saw Schmitty come in with a blanket. Putting the blanket around her shoulders, he took a seat next to her on the floor.

"You know you don't have to drink it all at once, right?" He joked. She awkwardly nodded before wrapping herself in the blankets more.

"I'm worried."

"I can't say that you shouldn't be. But I doubt that asshole can do anything against anything that works at your job." Dixie responded to his statement with a shrug. Mayonnaise and Poopsie walked into the room, before plopping down next to Dixie. Petting the cats, she gave a small smile.

"They like me."

"They tolerate you, there's a difference." Dixie let out a small laugh. Schmitty gave a sigh of relief. He was glad that he made her feel better. Trying to think of what else to do to help her, he turned his eyes to his movie collection. "Want to watch a movie?" 

"Do you have Disney?"

"A decent amount of them. Rattle off a title, I might have it."

"Princess and the frog?" 

Shuffling through the shelves, he responded, "Yep, got it." Popping the movie into the tv, he bent down to the girl and grabbed her hot chocolate. "Here, let me give you a refill." She gave a nod, a big grin plastered across her face. "Thank you again Schmitty!" He shook his head.

"You don't have to thank me, that's what friends are for."

"I still want to though. You helped me a lot." 

"You're welcome. Let me get you that refill."

Walking to the kitchen, he heard his phone ring. Picking it up, he saw it was Dode. "Hello?"

"Where's Dixie? Is she okay?"

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down. She's okay. She ran to my house, and I'm taking care of her. I'm sure she would appreciate a visit from you." He heard a sigh from the other side of the phone. "Okay, that's good. [Redacted]'s freaking out, I don't think I've ever seen his this panicked. We're close by, give us a minute to head over there." 

He quickly made the hot chocolate as he put it in the microwave. Going into a drawer, he grabbed a cigarette and lit it. 'A lot of things are happening at once and I don't know if I can handle it.' He thought to himself. 'First my divorce, and then all the disappearances, now this.' Pulling out his phone, he checked out a news notification. 

"Dictionarium attacked! No one injured; Suspect took into custody." 'Thank goodness,' He thought to himself, 'I'm glad nothing worse happened.' He heard a knock at the door. Opening it up, he saw a red blur push past him, making him nearly drop the cigarette.

"Dixie! Where is she?"

"My room. She's okay, just watching a movie."

"Great. I'm gonna head over there. Thank you for looking out for her." Schmitty watched the disheveled man run past the two. 

"I haven't seen him that shook up since Officer Trevors showed up at my doorstep for him." Dode looked concerned.

"Do I wanna know?"

Taking a hit from his cigarette, he shook his head. "Probably not." A loud ding was heard in the kitchen. Going to the kitchen, he grabbed the hot chocolate from the microwave. "Did you hear? No one got hurt at the Dictionarium, and they caught the suspect." 

"Good. I'm glad, I also have news about the search on my end, if you wanna hear about it." Schmitty thought for a minute about it. 

"Can it wait until the morning, a lot happened tonight and I don't think I'm ready to hear about it." 

"That's fine. I understand. How did your day go."

"Asides from this? It was decent I guess. Nate got stalked by some weirdo but that guy got caught so."

"I believe it was the same guy who stalked Felicia and Gene."

"Mayonnaise too." He added as he put his cigarette out.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head upstairs. Do you want me to wait for you?" 

"Please; I'm just about done out here. I might come back down to make her another hot chocolate but I don't know." 

"Okay. Let's head up whenever you're ready then."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dixie!" A loud noise caused her to let out a squeak and hide under the covers. [Redacted] joined the seat next to her. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" He questioned, in a scared tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Still shook about incident but I'm okay. Don't worry." She smiled.

"Well, I got some more people to add on the to kill list."

"[Redacted]!"

"What?" 

She rolled her eyes at him, before eyeing his palm. Grabbing it quickly, she noticed the man wince. "What happened?" She asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Holy magic. No worries though, I am a-okay." 

"How can I help?"

"What?"

"How. can. I. help? I know what that magic can do to you. You're unable to do a lot of your powers now aren't you." [Redacted] looked away from her.

"Not quite; that's with more lethal injuries. I'm just unable to heal myself with my own powers. I can't conjure up magic well because of the pain." 

"Here, let me see. I heal with dark magic right."

"You'd kill me if you use holy."

"Right."

"You know, in order to heal me, you'd feel the same amount of exhaustion I have, right?" Her eyebrow raised in confusion. "It's a life steal effect. Give some to lose some. It's a trade." 

"Well. I don't care. You're in pain and I want to help." She said, determined. Conjuring up the magic spell, she grasped his hand. A dark aura surrounded her hand. Feeling a small shock, she gasped, which caused him to worry. Looking at his palm, it looked like the injury never happened. She shot him a smile, as she laid on the floor, tired. "Nailed it." she gasped

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded. Panting slightly, she sat back up and laid her head on his shoulder. 

"D-dixie?" He blushed, stuttering out the sentence.

She smiled at him before putting his finger to his mouth, "Shhhh, watch the movie. We talked enough, it's a favorite of both of ours after all." She said, wrapping the blanket around both of them.

A small chuckle was heard, making the two look up. They saw Dode recording them and Schmitty chuckles. 

"Guys, stop." Dixie giggled out, laughing at the silliness of her friends.

"Yeah, you heard the lady." The robot and the quiplash host stopped laughing once they saw a death glare and a sinister smile sent their way. The lights flickered as shadows began to grow around [Redacted]

"I'm gonna have another cigarette." Schmitty mumbled. His eyes widened, as he ran away from his room. A small scream could be heard from him

"I'll uh, join you." Dode quickly floated after him.

"Good choice." The killer called out to the two.

"[Redacted]! Stop scaring our friends! We talked about this."

"Sorry Dixie."


	9. Something Different

Blue eyes fluttered open, as he felt his body being shook.

"Cookie!" The voice exclaimed, as he felt his body being shaken more. Slightly pushing the hands off of him, he sat up from his spot on the cold, hard, stony ground. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the figure in front of him. It took him a minute, before his eyes widened in realization of who it was. 

"Felicia?" She gave a nod, smiling at the man, which seemed a bit forced to Cookie. Looking around a little more, he saw metal bars in front of him, and a bunk bed sat behind him. "Where are we?" He began, "Prison?" Felicia, once again, nodded. As he tried to get up, a throbbing pain in his head caused him to sit back down.

"Don't move so fast!" She quietly scolded him, "And try to keep your voice down. You never know who could be listening down here." Cookie gave her a thumbs up, as he sank back down on the floor. 

"Why are we even here?" He asked to the monster. The monster shrugged.

"I don't know, all I remember was that Binjpipe wanted to conduct an interview at my house for a new game and I got knocked unconscious, and now here I am. I tried to break out, but that just ended with me getting thrown back in here with holy magic and tasers." She silently shuddered at that flashback. Turning her gaze back towards the male, she dusted off her dress awkwardly. Fixing her bun, she gave him a smile. "Well, how did you get here?"

"I was in my house, feeding Poopsie and Mayonnaise, and I don't know."

"You don't know?" She questioned.

"My visions fuzzy, okay! I don't know what you want me to say, I just want to get out of whatever the hell this place is." Cookie shouted. Felicia put a finger to her mouth, and the male winced as he realized what he did. "Sorry." He muttered. "I'm lost, confused, scared and I feel like I have the worst hangover right now." 

"Yeah, you've been out longer than I have." Felicia mumbled. Cookie did a double take at the new information, jaw slightly dropping. 

"W-wait, how long have you been here? More importantly, how long have I been here?" The male interrogated. Felicia turned her gaze away from him, folding her arms over her chest as she joined him on the ground. 

"I've been here for a couple of days, which means that you've been out for over a week." She said quietly. 

"Over a week! Oh god, my friends and family probably thinks I'm dead! My cats are probably dead. My interns....probably don't care, but still!"

"Calm down, last time I talked to [Redacted] , he said Schmitty's taking care of your cats. Can't say anything about your family, and interns though. Take a deep breath, and calm down, seriously." Cookie took a deep breath, slightly holding his head from the pain, and how sick he felt.

"So, what now? We die, in here." Cookie asked. Felicia shook her head and gave a grin.

"We bust out of here. Mayonnaise and Gene are here too. They plan on helping us escape."

"What's the plan then, and how are we going to talk to them?" Cookie questioned. Felicia sat right in front of him, making sure to block the view of the camera's. 

"Not here. There's a camera in the room. If Binjpipe gets any hints that we're trying to escape, we're as good as dead; or worse." She spoke in a hushed whisper.

"What's worse than death?" 

"Being a slave for eternity of course, or a lab rat for experiments. That's what I heard from Gene, at least." Cookie let out an audible gulp at that information. "But, I wouldn't worry. As long as we play it as careful as we can, we can win. Plus, I'm positive that our co-workers are coming for us." Felicia grinned. 

"I doubt it." 

"I don't." Felicia leaned forward a tiny bit and lifted his chin up with her finger so he was looking her dead in her eyes. Well, the main two eyes at least. "Don't give up hope so easily, otherwise you won't survive long here. Anyways, I'm gonna get some sleep; you look like you could use some too. Tommorrow, we'll start planning our escape." She whispered as she gave him a pat on the back. "Do you want me to take the top bunk?" She asked.

"I don't care." Cookie mumbled.

"Top bunk it is then." The monster crawled her way to the top of the bed, leaving Cookie to flop onto the bottom bed. 

"Goodnight Cookie." She told him

"Night." He muttered, as darkness consumed his vision once more.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss? The Dictionarium attack was unsuccessful. We couldn't secure the Dictionarium hostess, and it looks as if the building is repairing itself." The woman sighed, flopping her head on her desk.

"Great, now I can record another failure to Binjpipe. Thanks." The woman muttered. 

"I'm sorry miss-"

"That's enough of that. Did the agent come back?" she asked. The alien answer, instead looking down at the ground, as they muttered an answer. The woman raised an eyebrow at that, as she got up, and walked over to the other side of the room to her coffee machine. Throwing her mug in it, she turned it on and looked back at the creature. 

"I'm waiting for an answer I can hear." She told them. The alien looked scared as they tried to slowly take a step backwards in an attempt to leave. The woman noticed and grabbed a remote and hit a button, causing the door to slam shut, making the alien shriek out of surprise. Taking a seat on the counter, she crossed her arms. "Come on."

"No." The alien fell to their knees. "I'm sorry! Please don't kill me, they went off without me, I had no choice! Give me another mission to prove myself!" The alien pleaded. The woman thought about the offer for a minute before nodding her head.

"Okay. I'm gonna have you ask around and ask for Dode and Schmitty. You know who those guys are, right?" The alien nodded. "Good. Make sure you bring them to me alive. Don't worry about Dixie for now, we'll come back and fetch her." 

"Uh...One more thing?"

"What?" The woman asked, as she opened the door back up

"Well, when I was lingering at the Dictionarium, trying to help with the fight my comrade caused, there was a man stalking the place. I don't know if you know him but he had a red tux, and he was all shadowy like, should I be concerned or is he not a threat?" The woman's eyes widened as she bit her lip. 

"If you see him, disregard the mission and just bring him in. He's a threat and a big one." The alien nodded. 

"I understand." 

Grabbing a walkie-talkie, she turned a channel to call someone. "Faker? This is your supervisor. I have a special job for you to help an alien with. Don't worry, it's right up your alley."


	10. New Adventures

"Rise and shine!" Dode shouted. [Redacted] let out a groan from his spot on the floor. 

"Go away." He mumbled, grabbing a pillow off the bed and using it to cover his ears.

"No. Everyone else is up, and its 11:00. You're about to miss breakfast, get up." She nudged at his sleeping body. Rolling his eyes, he removed the pillow from his ears and swatted her in the face with it. Sitting up, he glared at the robot.

"What? Even Schmitty doesn't wake me up like that." 

"Don't you want to see what's on this." A holographic arm appeared, which freaked [Redacted] out a tiny bit, and it held out the pink usb drive they found on Felicia's doorstep. He narrowed his eyes at it in annoyance.

"No." As he went back to laying down, he felt a piece of metal hit his head. "Ow!" Looking at the floor besides him, he saw the usb drive next to his shoes. An idea popped into his head. Quickly getting up, he slipped into one of his shoes, and hovered the covered foot over the usb drive. "Leave me alone or this gets stomped to death." 

Dode let out an angered sigh. "Why are you acting like a toddler?" She complained.

"I was actually having a good dream until you interrupted it!" [Redacted] shot back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She deadpanned. "Look, after we're done looking at this, you can go back and sleep for as long as you want. I know it won't be the same but that's all I can do." [Redacted] thought about his options before nodding, and moving away from the usb drive.

"Yeah, okay." He muttered. Slipping into his other shoe, he tossed her the drive. As she took it in her holographic hold, she thanked him. As he was about to walk out, she called out to him.

"[Redacted] wait." The sleepy male turned around to face the AI.

"What." He droned, rubbing his eyes. 

"You said that you were having a good dream until I interrupted it, right?" [Redacted] raised an eyebrow before nodding. "I'm no therapist, but do you wanna talk about what happened?" [Redacted] looked at the floor before shaking his head.

"No, not now at least. Just stuff about my dad and Binjpipe. Nothing you need to worry about. I'll be fine." Dode gave a small frown, before nodding.

"Okay, but we're here for you okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll meet you downstairs." Despite him waving her off, Dode saw a tiny smile form onto his face. Grabbing the usb drive, she followed [Redacted] to meet Schmitty and Dixie in the kitchen. Schmitty and Dixie were sitting on stools by the counter, while Mayonnaise and Poopsie were lounging by the kitchen entrance. Donuts and coffee were sitting on the counter.

"There you guys are! I got worried a tiny bit." Dixie greeted the duo. Pushing the box of donuts to them, [Redacted] grabbed one and thanked the Dictionarium hostess.

"I thought you were making pancakes Dixie?" Dode asked. Dixie let out an awkward chuckle.

"I forgot to turn the stove on, and when I turned it on I forgot add cooking oil, so they became a puddle and they were too thin to take off the pan." 

"See, I'm not the only one who can't cook well. That's why restaurants exist." Schmitty said, before drinking more of his coffee.

"...Okay then. So, [Redacted] and I tried to search Felicia's house but were unable to get in due to some form of magic hurting [Redacted] in the process. Thank you again for healing him Dixie." 

"You're welcome." Her cheerful voice spoke up.

"But, we learned that someone who kidnapped them knows magic, and we also found this." She paused to hold out the usb drive again. "I already downloaded the data to another folder in my system so we can view it at any time. In other words, we don't need the usb drive." [Redacted] blinked before dropping the donut on a napkin he got.

"What." 

"We don't need it. But, I had to think of some way to get you out the bed now did I." Dode smiled innocently. [Redacted] just stared at her until he gave a nod, going back to eating.

"I'll give that one to you. But I am gonna get you back tenfold." The killer muttered. Dode just smiled.

"I look forward to it."

"If I may, There was someone trying to check out a magic nullifying and hex book. I couldn't give it to him because that book wasn't allowed to leave the Dictionarium. In fact, that's why the whole attack there started." Dixie's eyes widened. "The Dictionarium! I have to head back there!" She was about to grab her stuff until Schmitty grabbed her arm gently.

"Wait a sec, it's not a good idea for you to head out there alone. The person may still be there. Just hang on okay, we can all go together." The quiplash host suggested. Dixie, gave a tiny nod before sitting back down. 

"So what's on the usb drive that was so amazing that you were dying to show us?" [Redacted] questioned, "I'm getting bored here."

"I'm sorry that it's getting boring because you haven't killed anyone in the last couple of days." Dode snarked back, making [Redacted] roll his eyes.

"I'm going to rip out that hard drive of yours." He threatened.

"Anyways!" Schmitty shouted to get everyone's attention. "What was on the usb drive?"

"That's what I'm confused about, it looks to make some sort of drug concoction, but I don't know its use. I was thinking of popping over to visit Dr. Ro and maybe she could help me, did you guys want to come with?" 

[Redacted] shrugged. "Sure, gives me a chance to get my revenge."

"Sure, I'll go. It doesn't sound as bad as breaking into Felicia's house." Schmitty said.

"As long as we go to the Dictionarium beforehand." Dixie asked.

"Of course we would." Dode agreed. A knock on the front door gathered everyone's attention.

"Who would that be now?" [Redacted] groaned. Schmitty looked kind of concerned.

"I don't know." He mumbled.


	11. Conversations

"I'll get it." [Redacted] began, leaving the donut on the counter to open the door, "Probably just Nate, or an co-worker." Another knock was heard. "I heard you the first time!" He shouted at no one in particular. Opening the door, he was greeted to a sight of a familiar duo. "Dixie, Vivian and Taylor's here." Looking back at the two, he ushered them to enter, "Come on in." he said as he let out a yawn.

Once [Redacted] shut the door, he turned around to see Dixie hugging the two. "I'm so glad you guys are okay!" She squealed, hugging them tighter.

"Dixie," Vivian gasped, "Can't breathe." She patted her back. Taylor tapped her back, rapidly which led her to drop the two. The dictionarium hostess looked down before giving an awkward smile.

"I'm sorry, it's just-". She paused, wiping now forming tears from her eyes with her sleeve, "I thought you guys died." She choked out. She felt a hand gently rub her back. Glancing through tear-soaked eyes, she saw Taylor's comforting gaze. 

"Hey, we're okay. Don't worry. We're here now." Taylor gently said. Vivian gave a nod. 

"Yeah, and everyone else at the Dictionarium is okay too. And I took over you're duties while you were gone." Vivian informed. Taylor rolled her eyes at her partner.

"You really need to take a break sometimes." She sighed out. Vivian scoffed, waving the request off with her hand.

"It's not like I'm gonna overwork myself to death. I'll be okay, you worry too much." She said, folding her arms over her chest. 

"Hey Dixie? We're gonna give you some space okay?" [Redacted] interrupted. "If you need us, we'll be outside." Dixie turned to the group and gave a nod.

"Okay, thank you." She smiled before turning back to her two caretakers. "I have so much to tell you guys about! Come, sit down!" She ushered the guests onto the couch. Once the angel and demon joined the girl on the couch, she gave them a beaming grin. Slightly jumping out of excitement, she squealed. "I'm so happy! I really am! Is the Dictionarium okay? It's okay right? How are the other angels? There wasn't any other attackers right?"

"Slow down." Taylor said, holding her hand out in a 'stop' gesture. "We can only answer so much."

"Right, I'm sorry." Dixie took a deep breath before continuing. "So, is the other staff okay?"

"Yes, the other staff and the Dictionarium is okay. The library itself has a few damages though. However it's nothing too drastic." She informed, shoving some black hair out of her face. "Nothing Vivian can't handle though." She smirked.

"Stop shoving your duties onto me Vivian!" The angel exclaimed.

"I thought you could handle it though." The demon joked, before shaking her head. "Oh well, I'll find someone else to do it, I suppose."

"Fine, I'll do it. But only because I love you." The angel sighed in defeat. The demon smiled back.

"I love you too." 

"So, back to business. There wasn't any other attackers right?" The angel shook her head.

"Nope, just the blonde-headed man." Vivian told the Dictionarium keeper. Dixie raised an eyebrow at the statement. Vivian saw the confusion on her face. "Why do you look confused?" The angel questioned.

"I thought the attacker had brown hair like me? I could have sworn he did." The woman mumbled, staring at the other two confused. The demon looked at Vivian, before Vivian awkwardly rubbed the back of her head.

"Really? I meant to say brown hair, haha, Freudian slip. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Vivian chuckled out. Dixie still looked confused by the mistake. 'A lack of sleep shouldn't make you do that, right?' She thought to herself before shaking her head. "Don't worry about about it, So you added the new words I told you to right?" Dixie asked, smiling again.

"Yeah, I helped out, it was Xylanthop and Rylanter, right?" Taylor asked. Dixie looked confused again before shaking her head a second time.

"No, it wasn't. Are you sure you two are okay. You guys don't mess up this often, I'm worried. Maybe, we need fresh air?" She turned to the window and looked out to Schmitty's backyard. "Lets go through the kitchen, to the backyard okay?" 

"Yeah." A new voice said. Dixie gasped and turned around scared. Tentacles slowly emerged out of Vivian's head, starting with her ears, while Taylor became shrouded in shadows, much like [Redacted] does when he gets, well, murdery. Glaring at the two, Dixie conjured up some magic.

"Now, you're gonna be a good girl and come outside with us, understand? I'd hate to use force." The new voice asked, as it grinned maliciously. The alien like monster gave a nod, agreeing with it's parnter. Dixie realized that her friends were outside and gave a nod, quickly getting an idea in her head.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Glad to see Taylor and Vivian are okay, but didn't they seem a bit...off to anyone else?" [Redacted] asked, taking a seat on the ground. Dode shook her head.

"You're probably just tired." She told the killer. He shrugged.

"Maybe I wouldn't be if someone didn't wake me up early." [Redacted] told the robot. A phone ringing caught everyone's attention. Schmitty reached into his pocket to grab his phone, only to be met with confusion. "That's odd." He mumbled

"Who is it, a scam caller?" [Redacted] asked.

"No, it's from the library Dixie works at." Schmitty told everyone. He gave a shrug and answered it. "Hello?" 

"Hey Schmitty, it's me Taylor. Sorry I'm using the company phone but Vivian and I wanted to know if Dixie was okay and if she was dropping by today, even though it's an off day." The phone fell to the ground. Schmitty covered his mouth in shock. The familiar voice made Dode's eye's widened and [Redacted] get up in alarm

"Dixie!" The killer got up and grabbed his knife from his pocket and raced to the house, the others following in his footsteps. Quickly opening the door, the trio was greeted to the sight of no one being there. 

"Where is she?" Dode questioned. Suddenly, a loud scream was heard.

"The front of the house." Schmitty told everyone, he grabbed a couple of rocks to throw before running to the front. "Come on hurry!"


	12. Strange Sights

Dixie thrashed around with all her might, which made the alien roll their eyes. There was a small forest by Schmitty's house. [Redacted] made a ton of jokes about kidnapping people back there but it's not as funny now that she's a victim. She was currently held with her arms behind her back. Dodging her headbutts, the alien looked up at his partner, who was rummaging around in the aliens bag. "Did you find the portal gun?" it began, "Hurry, they might be catching up." The shadowed individual groaned in annoyance before shaking his head.

"No, I told you not to pack this much for one mission!" He said. 

The aliens jaw dropped open. "Excuse you, I'm not the one who thought a fedora was important!" The alien exclaimed in an offended tone, slightly jostling Dixie around for emphasis.

The shadow looked up from the bag, and folded his arms, "I have very important spy gear in here." He stated. 

"You have Uno cards in there!" The alien screamed back. The shadow looked like he was gonna say something but shook his head and went back to searching through the bag, not before giving the middle finger. 

"Dixie!" She heard several voices call out.

"Her-" A tentacle covered her mouth, preventing her from calling out to them. 

"Not now, little missy." The alien move their body in a way to put pressure on Dixie's angel wing, making her howl in pain and squirm. 'That's it.' She thought, 'No more playing around.' Spells began flashing in her head at lightspeed. She took as deep of a breath she could before biting the tentacle that was covering her mouth. Blood filled her mouth as their grip released and the alien held its tentacle in pain. Spitting the blood on the dirt and grass, she hopped onto his back and held a cold hand to his pulse. Muttering a spell, her eyes darkened as a black color seeped from his neck into her palm. The alien fell to one knee, looking dazed. The shadow growled at her, pulling his fedora off and pulling a small knife out. As he made his way to the woman, she got on her feet and held her other, non-occupied hand out. Holy magic shined off it, which made the shadow flinch away.

Pausing the magic, she hissed. "Don't move! I'm already draining their energy, you don't want them to pass out from lack of blood which will let to you getting blasted with magic, right?" Dixie threatened.

The shadow looked at his partner, before letting out a gulp and shaking his head. "You don't scare me." He said, looking uneasy. Dixie shrugged before shooting off a waring beam at the tree behind him which lead the shadow to flinch and shriek.

"I really don't want to do this; I really don't. But I'm not gonna let you hurt me. I know this can utterly decimate you, and I don't want to do that." The shadow gave a nod. "Good-". A wolf whistle was heard behind her. 

"Dixie, I knew you had a mean streak in you." [Redacted] grinned. Dode's eyes widened at the sight, while Schmitty covered his mouth. 

"I guess." She muttered. The shadow decided to go for the bag, until a dagger sunk its way into the magic-singed tree. 

"Uh uh uh~" [Redacted] tut-tutted in a sing song voice. "I wouldn't do that." The killer made his way to the shadow man, as his own shadows covered his body. "You see, I'm not like my friend here." Grabbing the sharp tool out the tree, he continued, voice growing more distorted. "I'm not afraid of a little blood being spilled here and there. So, now that your partners out of commission, we have some questions we'd like to ask." A boot got planted firmly on the shadows chest, making him heave out. [Redacted] let out a sadistic smile at the others suffering. "Schmitty, we can use your basement, right?" The Quiplash host nodded reluctantly. 

"Just don't get blood everywhere again, please." Schmitty begged the killer. 

"Yeah, yeah. Just do your rock thing." Before the shadow man could ask what the rock thing was, the killer took his boot off his chest and moved out the way. He saw the Quiplash host throw the rocks he picked up from his home, and chucked them at the shadows face, knocking the man out.

"Sweet dreams~" The killer cooed. Hoisting the shadow man over his shoulder, the killer almost lost his balance before slowly regaining it. "I forgot how these guys can weigh." [Redacted] grunted out. 

"I thought you were used to carrying bodies." Dode asked.

"Oh, I am. I'm just out of shape." the killer chuckled, before adding. "I'm used to turning them into voodoo dolls before I hide the bodies; and when I do hide them, nothing beats good ol' dismemberment, right?"

Schmitty smiled awkwardly at his friend. "Right." He stated. 

"So, what are we going to do about this guy?" Dixie asked, pointing to the still breathing, awake alien, who was staring at them wide eyed and terrified. 

"Don't worry, I dealt with their kind before. I know what to do. I'll interrogate him and you interrogate the shadowed individual?" Dode asked. [Redacted] nodded. 

"You sure he won't give you trouble?" Schmitty asked.

"No, he won't. Thank you for your concern. I should be heading out, before they get any ideas." Dode mentioned. Before anyone could even blink, the two teleported away.

"Guess that means we should get started on our own stuff then huh?" [Redacted] asked, making his way to Schmitty's house.

"I'm sitting this one out." Schmitty mumbled. 

"Why?" [Redacted] asked.

"I have a lot of things I'd rather be doing than watching you torture a man." He said.

"Dixie? Come on, doesn't this appeal to the demon side of you." [Redacted] asked. 

"Yes, but I need to keep Schmitty company, for uh...fun reasons. But, if you need us, don't hesitate to scream." Dixie told the killer. [Redacted] pouted at the Dictionarium hostess. Schmitty sighed.

"He's not gonna stop pouting unless you go down there with him." Schmitty said.

"Okay, fine. I'll go down there, but I'm not gonna hurt him." Dixie complied. [Redacted] squealed aloud.

"Thank you! I would hug you if I could! I can't wait to show you my torture techniques. Oh! There was this one business proposal I had, but none of my victims survived to tell anyone about it. It was for trail mix, but just the peanuts...." [Redacted] talked all the way until they reached the house.


	13. Questioning

"Wake up. Come on, wake up." A distorted voice called out. A groan escaped the shadows lips as he slowly opened his tired eyes and looked around. As he tried to get up, he realized he couldn't. He looked down at body and saw his wrists, ankles, and waist tied to a chair with rope. He grunted, trying his best to escape. He looked around and saw [Redacted] flipping a knife in his grip, sitting in a chair in front of him, and Dixie off to the side by the stairwell, trying to avoid making eye contact with the man. She had a notebook in her hands, presumably to take notes about what the man was going to say. The basement had the occasional box here and there, but otherwise, it was rather spacey and empty. 

"Where am I...?" The shadow asked, quietly looking around at the unfamiliar area.

"The killing floor! Obviously! Well, it's Schmitty's basement but it's ours for now! Right, Dixie?" [Redacted]'s eyes went to Dixie's. Dixie gave a grin, and a thumbs up.

"Yeah, but don't make it too messy. We don't want to make Schmitty even more stressed." Dixie told him. [Redacted] waved a hand at the statement.

"No worries, I plan on making this quick." [Redacted] got up and turned the shadow's chair to face Dixie. Shadows seeped off his body as [Redacted] wrapped his arms around the other shadow.

"The killing floor?" The shadow questioned.

"Yeah!" The killer started. He looked down at the ground in thought before shrugging his shoulders. "Well, it's not the actual killing floor, but no matter. A killing floor is a killing floor, as my mom used to say." [Redacted] chuckled, before adding, "I even made a small version of the loser wheel! Seriously, you have no clue how excited I am to try out this stuff."

"Uh, [Redacted]?" Dixie interjected, awkwardly waving her hand. The male looked her with a beaming grin.

"Yes Dixie?" He asked. 

"We have to ask him questions, we can't kill him." She reminded him.

"Yeah, you're right! I got a bit ahead of myself, I'm sorry about that. So, I think you know the drill," [Redacted] grabbed the man by his shoulders, "And I'm not talking about the one I have on me right now." The mans eyes widened at that statement as he struggled to escape again. He cringed as he saw a leather covered thumb stroke the mans cheek. "Okay, I don't actually have a drill on me. Depressing, I know. I wish hammerspace existed too sometimes. But I think it's about time to get serious, don't you think so Dixie?" 

"I guess."

"Come on Dixie," The killer pleaded. "Let your inner murder out." Dixie sighed, before looking up from her notebook and giving a nod, slightly smiling.

"Yeah." She agreed in a less scared tone.

"There's the enthusiasm I'm looking for! How about you?" He glanced at his victim. The shadows eyes widened in fear before shaking his head rapidly. That made [Redacted] all the more excited. "Oh I think he is~. Well, let's not keep our guest of honor waiting." [Redacted] moved his gloved hand away from the shadows face to his sides. The shadow took a sigh of relief before he felt an arm wrap around his body. A flash of metal got his attention as he saw a knife near his throat. "What's your name?" 

"I-I don't have one!" The shadow squeaked out. Dixie raised an eyebrow at his statement.

Clicking the pen on her thumb, she looked at the shadow confused. "What do you mean, 'You don't have one'." She asked. The shadow looked horrified by the knife getting slowly closer. "[Redacted] wait, please!" She pleaded. The shadow-covered killer eyed the girl, then looked at the man before slowly putting his knife back at his side.

"Fine, go ahead. Why don't you have a name?" [Redacted] groaned, almost looking upset.

"I don't know it...I'm sorry. I got called "Faker" from time to time, and that's about it." He whimpered, looking down. Tears started to roll down his face. Dixie was about to get up and comfort the man, but [Redacted] gave her a look of warning. As broken down as he appeared, he still had a chance to be dangerous. Dixie wrote his 'name' in the notebook as [Redacted] continued.

"Okay, Faker, who sent you?" [Redacted] asked. The Faker looked down again, shook his head, as he started to sob. 

"I don't know." He cried out. "I don't know, my memory got wiped. This!" He pulled a chip out of his pocket. "This thing! I don't know what it is, but it's evil! My memory's so foggy. I can't remember a thing! What happened to me!" [Redacted]'s eye's shifted to the thing the Faker held up. It was the same usb type thing he found at Felicia's. "Please, you have to believe me! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" [Redacted] sighed, looking at the Faker before putting his knife away.

"Okay. I believe you, but I'm not untying you just yet." The killer told him. Dixie walked over to the two. "Tell us what you remember." [Redacted] asked, as the shadows' retreated and his voice slowly went back to normal.

"Okay, okay. All I remember was our mission; the alien and I. We had to fetch Dode and Schmitty. Our plan was to use your friend here as a hostage. If you gave us who we wanted, we would give you who we wanted. After our altercation, a stone hit this thing in my head." The Faker held up the usb drive. "Next thing, I wake up and end up here. I don't remember who sent us on the mission. I'm sorry for everything, I'm so sorry-"

"Stop apologizing." [Redacted] told the shadow.

"Look, I'll get out of your hair. Its better that way, I promise. Someone's gonna come after me, I know it, I don't wanna hurt you guys more than I did already. Please, I'm begging you." 

Dixie bent down to the mans height. Grabbing his hands gently, she felt her heart drop as she saw the man wince. "I'm not going to hurt you, [Redacted]'s not going to hurt you. We should apologize for making you scared, and doing this to you without questioning further. I have an idea. You said someone's coming after you, right?" Dixie asked. The man gave a worried nod. "Well, there's this hotel [Redacted] runs, and it's armed to the teeth. If you want, we could keep you there. We could stay there with you to keep you company. It's not as bad as it sounds but it's one of the safest places I know. You'd be okay with it, right [Redacted]?" The killer nodded.

"I've been working on trying to run it as a legitimate hotel anyways." [Redacted] responded. The shadow sat in thought, before giving a nod.

"Okay. Even if I do get hurt, I deserve it."

"Plus, we can work on your confidence while your there." Dixie smiled. "[Redacted] help me untie him." [Redacted] gave a thumbs up and began to help her with his rope work. "By the way, you said you didn't remember your name right?" The Faker gave a small nod, with a frown on his face. "Well...hm.....how about George?" Dixie asked. 

"I don't think my name was George though." The Faker mumbled.

"It's a placeholder name silly!" Dixie laughed. The fakers eyes widened before he gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, I like that one. Thank you for helping me." George smiled, happy with his second chance.

"Group hug everyone!" Dixie shouted, wrapping her arms around the two.


	14. Revelations of a Poor Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm really sorry this update took a while, life has been throwing rocks and haymakers my way. I'm not gonna go into it but my mental health has went down drastically and I needed some time to myself. I still don't mentally feel fine but now I feel a bit better to write. Regardless, here's the new chapter

Cookie woke up with a resounding headache pounding away at his skull. Feeling a bit tired and nauseous, he looked around to see a couple of computers lighting up a dark room. 'I'm getting deja-vu here.' He thought to himself. He tried to get up but he felt a shock go through his body. He looked down to see his hands were cuffed together with what looked to be iron and plasma. "What kind of cybernetic, futuristic bullshit is this?!" He asked aloud. As he was struggling pink lights started to appear in a computer that was placed in the corner of the room. The host looked over and saw her. She slowly began to form and crawl out of the screen. Cookies eyes widened in fear at the sight. He began to thrash around rapidly, until jolts of electricity went into his body. His struggling ended, as his blue, tired eyes gazed up at the new entity in front of him.

Binjpipe shot him a smile as she took a seat on the floor in front of Cookie, sitting just out of his range. "I'm glad to see you're finally awake." She smirked. Cookie didn't answer her; instead he just shot her a cold glare. Binjpipe gave a laugh at that. "You are just too cute Cookie! I need to bring you up here for my own entertainment from time to time. Alas, the algorithm needs you. I already brought every else up here to host a game to ensure the public that you aren't held against your will, and now it's your turn to host a game!" The robot explained.

"Where is Felicia! Where is everyone else you kidnapped?" Cookie interrogated. She began to laugh again which made Cookie even more mad. "Why are you laughing?!" He shouted at her. 

"I'm laughing because you think you're in control." A wave of her hand wrapped plasma strands around the man, acting as a make shift rope. An end of the plasma rope made its way into her hand. She gave it a pull and yanked Cookie closer to her. She stared into his eyes and traced her finger across his chin, causing the male to flinch away. She moved her finger from his chin, in order to put her hand in his orange hair. As she was stroking her fingers through his hair, the door slowly opened.

"Ah, welcome back. I take it that the mission to take the Dictionarium Hostess and The Quiplash Host went well?" Binjpipe asked. Cookie's heart stopped when he saw the newcomer. 'That can't be her!' He thought. The newcomer looked at the ground before giving her reply.

"I'm sorry, we were unable to procure the hosts, and I also regret to inform you that the Faker and the Alien are MIA." She mumbled. Binjpipe frowned at the information.

"How disappointing," She began, making her way to the newcomer. "You know Doctor, this is the second time you failed me. While I am thankful for the duplication procedures you're able to do through genetic editing, you can't do the simple task of stealing defenseless hosts. You aren't as useless as that killer, whatever his name was, right?" The doctor held her gaze with the robot, not backing down. Binjpipe tilted her chin up with a robotic finger before bringing up a hand pulsating with electricity. The female glanced at Cookie before going back to glaring at her. "Defiance won't last long. Especially since you are nothing more than a passing thought to the algorithm. Remember that; lest you'll end up like those colleagues of yours, Doctor Ro." Binjpipe shoved her into the wall. Ro slammed into the wall with a dull thud, the air escaped her body as her glasses fell off her face. She slumped to the ground, before staring at the robot with hate.

"Now, I have one more task for you. We really could use that Dictionarium hostess. Try again to bring her to me. If you fail me again, you'll become nothing more than a memory. Do I make myself clear." The doctor sighed before nodding, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Now get out of here, before I really do lose my temper." Fixing her jacket, she quickly left, not before giving a brief glance to Cookie.

"Oh, and try to smile dear! You're never fully dressed without one!" Binjpipe called out. She turned her head to Cookie. "Now, where were we?" She asked, shutting the door. Sweat rolled down the hosts face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh, you do not look like a happy camper~" Felicia smugly grinned. Ro rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood. She wants me to go out and get more hosts." Ro said sadly. 

"What are you gonna do? You obviously don't want to do it, do you?" Felicia asked. Ro looked at Felicia confused.

"What do you mean, do you?" Ro asked.

"I've seen how you talk to other prisoners. You're always so mean and cold and dismissive to them. But deep down, you know you're one of us. Why not help us escape?" Felicia asked. Ro took a deep breathe.

"I don't want to lose my free will and become one of her toys. My co-workers had that happen to them and I promised myself I wouldn't let that happen to me." Ro looked at the the camera before turning her gaze back to the eldritch monster. "Anyway, I have to go. My head is on the chopping block and I don't want to be her next meal. But, if I do see an opportunity to not let you all die here and to take her out, I promise you that I will take it. I just can't do much because I don't have supernatural powers like you and her do. I'll see you later." She took off down the hallway glaring at everything that so much as moved.

"Later." Felicia quietly said.


	15. Such Horrible Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm sorry this took so long. College was rough the first week and depression came and took away my will to write. But, here's the next chapter!)

'The walk to their cell was always arduous.' Dr. Ro thought, as her keys jangled throughout the air. Unlocking the dark cell, she opened the door, creating a loud creak. Slit eyes stared at her through the darkness, sending a glare out into her direction. Putting her hands on her hips, she let out a small sigh. "Come on," She began, waving her hand in an ushering motion, "You know where we have to go." The figure sighed before nudging his partner to wake him up. After a few minutes, the two followed her down into her lab. Once she locked the door, she turned back to the others, who looked visibly tense. "Relax." She said as she took a seat on the countertop. "I'm not gonna hurt you. You're Mayonnaise and Gene, right?" The cat gave a hesitant nod.

"I know who you are." Gene began, eyes narrowing at her. "I know better than to trust you."

"Then Felicia clearly hasn't told me about you." Dr. Ro said and she folded her arms. Mayonnaise's eyes narrowed at that.

"What did you do to her?" Mayonnaise asked.

"Nothing. Believe what you may believe but I'm not the bad guy here. " Gene's robotic eyebrow went up at that statement. "I would take you back to my own lab to explain for more privacy, but I can't really take you with me." Dr. Ro stated in a sad tone

"Why not?" Mayonnaise asked. Dr. Ro stared at him with a deadpan expression. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she just stared at him with the same deadpan, 'are you serious?' expression. Mayonnaise's eyes widened in realization before giving a nod. 

"In case it wasn't obviously, we're all prisoners. Sure, I have more freedom, but it comes at a cost." She rolled up the sleeve on her left arm, and showed it to the robot and cat. Lining it were small, blinking red dots. 

"What are those?" Mayonnaise asked.

"Mini bombs. They're littered all over my body. If I do anything to make 'her highness' upset, I get blown up." Dr. Ro explained. 

"Where did she even get those?" Gene asked concerned. The doctor gave a shrug, before reaching across the countertop and grabbing a syringe.

"It's Binjpipe. She has sources everywhere. Although, if I had to guess, maybe the bomb corp? But, enough of that. You asked how I know Felicia right?" Dr. Ro asked, looking up at the two to see them scurrying away from her.

"What? I didn't drag you here just to talk, I need to take some blood." Dr. Ro said, in a confused tone. The two looked at each other before giving a nod, coming closer to her. "Now, none of you guys are allergic to latex right?" She asked, in a joking tone. Mayonnaise and Gene stared at her. "Nevermind, let's do this." She stuck the needle inside Mayonnaise's arm, making the cat flinch in pain. She mumbled out a sorry as she took some blood from his arms. Gene held out his arm, after she took the needle out of the cat's arm. "What are you doing?" Dr. Ro began, raising an eyebrow at the AI "You don't have blood. I can't really do much with you."

"Then why did you bring me here?" Gene asked.

"Like I said, I just want to talk. I assume Felicia didn't get the chance to tell you?" The doctor asked. Gene shook his head. Dr. Ro took a sigh as she put the blood in a small vial and set it off to the side. 'I can deal with that later.' She thought to herself.

"So, what's the story?" Mayonnaise asked.

"Behind what? Me being here, or Binjpipe's plan?"

"Both." Gene said.

"Well, I was the first to be kidnapped..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Ro! The lab results were a success! By God, you're a genius!" Her boss praised. She ruffled her hair in embarrassment, slightly blushing. "Thanks to you, we're on the brink of genetic cloning and modification! We're nearing a scientific breakthrough!"

"Thanks sir." She answered nervously, slightly cursing herself for not meeting his optimism. "I'll only need a week before we can start testing the serum on rats."

"I hope it's genetically safe-"

"Oh it is! I made absolute sure of it!" The doctor answered cutting him off, before swiftly apologizing.

"Don't apologize, I'm just happy this project is going somewhere. I'll see you in early tomorrow, right?" The supervisor asked. Dr. Ro, gave a nod, smiling.

"Right!" 

"By the way, Binjpipe will be here in the morning to collect data for the project. She said she wants to fund the project and wishes to see our progress." 

"The one company that runs a lot of tv shows?" The doctor asked. Her boss gave a nod.

"That's the one! So I trust I'll see you here tomorrow morning, right?" 

"Right!" She exclaimed. Grabbing her paperwork, she left to her apartment, not before giving everyone a wave goodbye.

Once she arrived at her place, the dwindling daylight soon faded into night. Once morning came, she quickly drove down to the lab she worked at. Shutting the door behind her, she called aloud, "Boss! I'm here!" Running to the lab that she shared with her colleagues, she was confused to see no one. "Boss?" Opening the door to her lab, she froze dead in her tracks.

There, slumped over against her desk, she saw her boss. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head, his tie wrapped around his neck and a couple of syringes sticking out his arm. "Holy shit..." She mumbled, eyes widening, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Well, I didn't expect you to come here that fast." A feminine voice said. The doctor turned around to see a familiar pink colored feminine AI staring at her, slightly smiling.

"You..."

"I?" Binjpipe asked. Dr. Ro grabbed the syringe from his arm and ran at the robot, letting out a scream from the rage. She swung at the robot with the syringe, tears streaming down her face. The robot caught her arm, before quickly disarming the scientist and shoved her into the door. She fell backwards and her head made contact with the doorway.

"You could have seriously hurt me, you know that?" That was the last thing the doctor heard before passing out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Once I woke up, I was surrounded by my colleagues. All of whom look like zombies. They followed her every command. I got chained to a bed and they put the mini bombs into my skin." She paused, before punching the counter to relieve some anger. "I got told that if I don't want to join my colleagues, I have to help in her plans."

"And what are they?" Mayonnaise asked. Dr. Ro turned away, face becoming pale as the sudden feeling of helplessness crept over her skin.

"Remember what I said I was designing before all of this?" Dr. Ro asked in a hushed tone.

"You don't mean-"

"Oh I mean Gene, I mean it. So," Her glazed eyes stared at the two, looking defeated, "What do you know about genetic cloning?"


	16. Welcome to The Hotel

The morning sun glazed over the killer's skin as his eyes slowly opened. Reaching an arm to his face, he rubbed his eyes in a small attempt to get rid of tiredness. Soon after, he was greeted to the sound of a bell dinging. Letting out a loud groan, he flipped over an grabbed his old shotgun from his nightstand. He originally got the shotgun as a gift from dad in hopes that he 'became more of a man'; and it was the same shotgun [Redacted] used to kill him with. Throwing the door open with a huff, he aimed down the sights of his gun. He was about to pull trigger until he saw a familiar brown haired girl staring at him confused and a floating ai glaring daggers at him. Shock grasped him as he dropped his shotgun to the floor and he kicked it to the side.

"Guys!" He said awkwardly, giving a nervous smile, "Didn't know you were coming! Wish you called or something..."

"We did." Dode deadpanned.

"Really? Wow, must have been asleep."[Redacted] said, eyes darting around frantically to see if there was anyone else.

"Can I talk to you, alone?" Dode questioned. [Redacted] gave a nod, not before quietly mumbling out a swear. 

"Fine, sure." The killer rolled his eyes, as he gestured for Dode to follow him into his room.

"Wait...this is different then the room I found you in before." Dode began confused, "There aren't any chests, wigs or dolls in this one." She spoke aloud. There was a bed that laid in the middle of the room with messy sheets, with a desk off in the corner of the room with notecards scattered across it with a couple of gaming consoles shoved near it. 

"This is my actual bedroom, the other one you saw was a storage area, and a killing room." [Redacted] explained as he shut the door. 

"Ah." Dode mumbled. "Not as...murdery as I thought."

"We didn't come here to ogle at my room, what did you want to talk about?" [Redacted] asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe why did you point a gun at us?!" Dode shouted, waving her arms in anger. [Redacted] didn't flinch at her anger, instead giving her a blank, dead stare.

"Hello?!" Dode exclaimed.

"Are you done?" The killer asked as he sat onto the bed. 

"Are you?" Dode scolded.

Waving her off, the killer took in a sigh before looking Dode in the eyes again. "You are aware that this is nicknamed the 'Murder Hotel', correct? Surely someone who has worked in the police would know this." Dode looked away before shaking her head.

"They never really told me much. Whenever I was there, no one talked to me." Dode joined the killer on the bed. "I was on Binjpipe's case way before this happened. I just wish they took me seriously, so that it wouldn't get this bad."

"It could be worse." [Redacted] began, "There could be nanobot burying into your brains." 

"[Redacted] please." Dode said.

"Spooky scary roboboys, slithering in your brain~" He sang, enjoying the look of annoyance on the robots face.

"I'm going to tase you." Dode seethed out

"I'd be into it." [Redacted] smirked

"I'll be sure to let Dixie know."

"She's already of aware of it." Dode's eyes widened at [Redacted]'s reply. She gauged his reaction to see if he was joking or not, only to be given a hand wave.

"Don't worry. I'm only joking." Dode sent an exasperated glare towards the killer, before turning away from the blonde. [Redacted] leaned over in an attempt to maintain eye contact with the robot, before giving up, and laying down on the bed. 

"You are such a bad influence on her. Are you aware that I heard her swear the other day?" The robot asked.

"You sure that's not Schmitty's fault? I swear, but not as much as that guy. But if she starts to clean everything with bleach, that might be because of me." [Redacted] started to explain.

"Of course, who else douses their clothes with enough bleach that they start to smell like an indoor pool." [Redacted]'s eyes narrowed slightly at that comment. The robot turned around to face her annoyed companion before giving an innocent smile. "What? I might be talking about someone else?"

"Anyway!" The killer began as he cut her off, involuntarily raising his arm to smell her sleeve to see if her comment was accurate. [Redacted] gave a wince once he received a strong smell of bleach. "Anyways, I have a serious question. Two actually." 

That got Dode's attention, which made her quickly put on a serious face. "Oh?" She began, as she moved on top on the pillows that were by [Redacted]'s head. "I have a couple of serious answers." A knock echoed on the door.

"Dode? [Redacted]? Are you okay?" Dixie questioned. "Schmitty just arrived with George! Come on out and greet him."

"Just a few more seconds!" Dode responded, before giving [Redacted] a look that practically said 'hurry up'.

"What ever happened to the alien you were questioning." The killer question, eyeing the robot next to him.

"I'd rather talk about that when we're all together, also, who is George?" Dode asked raising an eyebrow.

"So, you know the guy we were supposed to interrogate..." 

"You didn't..." Dode asked, eyes widening behind her glasses. [Redacted] gave another awkward smile, rubbing the back of his head. "[Redacted]..." Dode began, as she glared at the male, "What happened."

"In the words of a certain robot, "I'll tell you what happened when we're all together."" [Redacted] smirked at seeing the robot beginning to turn red.

"Do you not know the amount of danger we're in? Or are you just too stupid or ignorant to not care?!" Dode screamed at the robot. The killer sighed before getting off of the bed. "[Redacted]!"

"Calm down." The killer mumbled, giving her a tired glance. "Look, he's not dangerous. For now at least. Besides, do you really think he's going to try anything with you, me and Dixie here."

"What about Schmitty?" Dode asked, in a shouting tone.

"He knows where the weapons are. Besides I think he's capable of calling the police."

"You would risk the murder hotel like this?" Dode asked. [Redacted] paused before giving a nod.

"My hands are tied and the cards are stacked against us. We really have no options and he is our only lead. Even though he has amnesia, or at least I'm assuming he is, I'm still holding out hope that he'll remember something." The killer explained. Dode sat in silence before deciding to end the argument. Dode gave the killer a nod.

"You're starting to sound a lot like Dixie, you know that? I think she's rubbing off on you. You're mom would be proud." The blonde frowned before nodding.

"I still miss her, I'm sure she would have loved Dixie." [Redacted] said aloud.

"I'm sure she would have too, however we shouldn't keep our guests waiting any longer, lest they knock again." Dode tried to joke. The killer looked at her before slightly smiling and giving the robot a nod.


End file.
